


Boston Sky King

by KathyIsWeird



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover one-shot between Jane/Maura and Haruka/Michiru. You don't have to know too much about one or the other. It was pretty fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston Sky King

“Excuse me, is this seat open?” Jane lifted her head and looked at the person that stood in front of her. A quick glance around the museum showed that nearly every bench in the room was occupied. She glanced back at the tall, lithe frame that sported what looked to be a school uniform, and nodded.

“Of course,” she said, scooping Maura’s coat and purse into her lap. Each and every time they went to the Museum of Fine Arts, she’d make Jane promise to save her a seat; each and every time, the seat would go untouched. The stranger smiled gratefully and brushed their unruly short blonde hair back,  only to have it fall right back into place.  

“I apologize for the inconvenience. I just needed to set some things down before I exhaust myself so early into the day.” The blonde gingerly sat down, and carefully placed a bag and coat (which didn't seem to be hers) onto her lap. She looked up and smiled, “I’m Tenoh Haruka,” she said, crossing her legs and holding out a well-manicured hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Jane  was surprised at the firmness of the handshake. “That’s not a name you hear in Boston every day.”

"Call me Haruka. It's my first name. It's generally used for males, but my parents had decided that was going to be my name regardless of whether they had a son or daughter. "

Jane nodded and mentally tested the unfamiliar name a few times before feeling confident she would be able to remember it. “Have you been in Boston long?”

"I-we’re not from around here. We’re just...visiting some relatives. Michiru and I are from Tokyo.” She motioned to the corner opposite them.. Jane was intrigued by the quiet confidence Haruka exuded.  She was cool, calm. Even a little suave. .

“Japan, huh? That’s quite a trip. ” Jane angled herself towards the younger woman.

“We’re needed…” Trailing off, Haruka seemed to contemplate her word choice. With a slight shake of her head, she continued.  "We’re...guardians. We have been asked to protect someone.”

“Guardians?” Jane said in disbelief.

“It's not what you think."

“Is it a police matter?” She brushed back her jacket and toyed with the badge on her belt. A soft chuckle rose from Haruka, and she nodded appreciatively.

“We’re just keeping a friend in check while she gets married. Nothing too terrible, but I am thankful for the offer."

“Detective Jane Rizzoli, one of Boston’s Finest.” She held out her hand and winked. They both laughed at her candor.

“I'm a full time student and part time racer." She shot a mischievous grin at the older woman. "I am...the wind. I enjoy speed and power, one could even say it's in my DNA."

Jane motioned to the woman in front of them and smiled, "That's Maura, by the way. "

"Is she yours?”

Jane started to answer when she saw Maura reach up to indicate something, the corner of her shirt lifting to reveal soft, tanned skin.. Maura was admiring a display of quilts and patterns,  a childlike grin etched on her face. She stopped and seemed to analyze every single fiber of the displays, obviously in her element.

To her own surprise, Jane admitted, “She’s with me, yes, but she’s not mine…she’s my best friend.”  Normally, the detective was reluctant to confide in people - and certainly not in strangers - but she found herself oddly at ease with Haruka. . For a teenager, her insight seemed wise beyond her years.

“You really care for her.” Haruka pointed to a teal-haired teenager in the corner staring intently at a variety of palettes. “Michiru is my...guest for the duration of our trip. We are together, as soulmates and soldi-.” The blonde quickly silenced.

“Her hair is certainly different,” Jane laughed as the girl and Maura met in the middle of the room, both pointing at the same quilt.. Even from far away, Jane could sense that the pair were getting along. They appeared eerily similar with their cross body bags and large sketchbooks tucked under their arms. She smiled at how happy Maura seemed, talking about her passion to someone who understood.

“It’s beautiful. She is my sea, my whole reason for existing. If I’m not mistaken, you might understand the feeling?” The question resonated through Jane, stirring up feelings she’d buried long ago. It shook her that a simple sentence muttered by someone she'd only met ten minutes ago could throw her off her game.

“I do.” Scarred hands shook and then were buried in the peacoat on her lap.  Jane looked at Maura and let the warm feeling of attraction trickle down her spine. It had been too long since she'd allowed herself to openly gaze at the blonde.

“Good, don’t ever let go of that feeling. If you do, it is then that you’ve truly given up.” Haruka’s emerald eyes were bold with emotion. “Never, ever let that feeling go.”

“Can I ask you a question now?” Jane said, turning to face the young woman.

“Of course.”

"You say you're a guardian?”

"Yes, we both are."

Then, why are you just observing and not acting?  Do you expect something to happen?"

"She...means the world to me. Her heart is connected with mine; without her, I am nothing." The terse adolescent set her jaw and continued. "I have to protect her, even if she doesn't realize it."

“I can be that way," Jane admitted. “Sometimes I’m so focused on my goal, that my own well-being isn’t important. It’s made things complicated.”

 

“It’s something we’re both guilty of doing.” Haruka sighed.

“So, who guards the guardians? While we’re fighting for everyone else, who looks out for us?” The coat on her lap shifted slightly as she massaged the scars on her hands.  

“No one,” the somber teen replied without hesitation. “That’s why we were given these roles, because we can handle it. We can balance love and life.  We were built to make others happy while putting our feelings aside.” She looked over at her partner once more, smiling almost sadly at her carefree conversation with Maura. “We don’t often get the chance to be truly happy, you and I, so when it happens, we cannot just let it pass. Let someone make you happy, okay?” Haruka looked sharply towards the sky. “The wind is angry,” she said under her breath. Quickly she turned towards Michiru, ready to leave.

“I enjoy the use of complementary colors within the monotony presented underneath,” a soft voice startled Maura out of her reverie. She turned to see a teenager, dressed in a school uniform, staring intently at the artwork in front of them.

“I generally enjoy appliqued quilts, but I can appreciate the time and color theory of the double wedding ring style. I can only imagine the time and effort that goes into these masterpieces.” Maura took a moment to feel the proffered sample on display.

“I agree. I’ve never had the time nor patience to embark on a project such as this. But, perhaps when I complete my tasks in Boston, I’ll make a little time for it. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” The young girl blushed and smiled up at Maura.

“You’re fine. I often get passionate when speaking of things I enjoy. Jane teases me over my enthusiasm for art.” Maura motioned to her partner, who was deep in conversation with someone.

“Ah,” The young woman said knowingly. “Is she yours?”

 

“I’m sorry?” Maura stumbled, caught off guard by the question.

“I don’t mean to presume. I just see that she loves you very much. Based upon the number of times she’s glanced at you, and how she’s holding what seem to be your things, I just can see the adoration there.”

“Oh, well no. Jane’s not mine per se, but…” Maura hesitated, a bit startled she felt comfortable revealing something so personal to a complete stranger.

“Dreams are more important than you think. Guard them with your life. Dreams are the deepest and darkest desires that our subconscious will allow.” Deep aquamarine eyes brimmed with emotion.

“That’s very profound. May I ask your age?” Maura stood rooted to her spot, impressed by this girl’s mind. “I’m Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.”

“Kaioh Michiru. I am sixteen,” she nodded her head slowly towards the woman on the bench with Jane. “That’s Haruka over there, talking to your Jane.” Maura smiled at her phrasing. “It’s very nice to meet you.” They shook hands delicately, and Maura bit her lip, thinking deeply.

“King of the Sea…?” She asked.

“Yes! I’m surprised that you know that! Are you a linguist?” Michiru looked wide-eyed at the woman next to her.

“I dabble in foreign languages as much as I can, but I generally stick to English as a form of communication. I don’t always get a warm welcome when I speak to someone in their native tongue,” Maura admitted. “Based upon your dialect, I’d say you were from the city?” She rarely indulged in guessing, but Maura was almost certain that she’d only heard that specific vernacular in the streets of Tokyo.

“I am from all over Japan, but I attend school in Tokyo with Haruka. We both go to a private school there,” Michiru smiled towards her partner, who was still deep in conversation with Jane. “She protects you, doesn’t she?” she asked.

“Yes, she certainly does,” Maura nodded, tossing a small smile towards the detective.

“I can tell. Haruka sometimes works herself to the bone to keep everyone safe. It’s quite difficult to love someone so selfless.” Michiru blushed at the admittance. She generally didn’t vocalize her feels so bluntly to a new acquaintance. “We work as a team, very well might I say, but sometimes she just has to go that extra distance, and it can be very hard for her.”

“Jane’s the same way. She’s always thinking of others before herself. Sometimes I wonder if we were meant to be paired: she protects people and, in tandem, I do my best to fix her when she breaks.”  Maura subconsciously twisted the ring on her finger.

“Maybe we were meant to meet, Dr. Isles. I’m surprised by myself, though. I generally don’t just speak to people. Years of peer torment in boarding school have dampened my social abilities.” Michiru looked away, embarrassed.

“I understand. I truly do. I’ve had similar experiences.” Maura set a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. “May I ask how you landed in Boston? You’re a bit far from home!”

“We’re here for a friend’s wedding. Her fiancé is studying here so, we were invited to attend,” she replied. “It’s not for a few days though, so Haruka and I decided to look around here. This city is beautiful!”

Maura nodded and they both took a moment to process their intense conversation.

After a few minutes, Michiru inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Moments later, she looked solemnly at Maura.

“The sea is restless today.”

“Is it?” Maura had no idea what to say to that statement. It was either very intuitive, or a colloquialism that she once again was clueless about.

“Very much so…” she trailed off as she looked over to her partner, who seemed to be staring to the skies.

“The wind is whispering.” Maura simply nodded in agreement. The girl’s pleasant and meek demeanor had shifted into that of a rigid defensive stance. This was not the young woman she’d been speaking to earlier.

The blonde across the room whispered something to Jane and looked around. Once she caught the eyes of the other girl they nodded in unison and walked towards each other. Jane and Maura, concerned by the changes in stature, followed the pair to the door.

In a much practiced display, Michiru latched onto Haruka’s arm as they nodded to their respective conversation holders.

“We must be going, it seems our day was cut short,” Michiru said to Maura, waving a brief farewell.

“Maybe we’ll see each other soon, Jane. Take care, and for God's sake take a break once in a while," Haruka winked at the older woman.  Jane just nodded in agreement, momentarily stunned.

They left and sharply turned the corner, a gust of wind slammed the doors shut.  Once they were out of sight, Jane turned to Maura, obviously confused.  

"Was it just me, or were those two just weird?" Jane laughed, grabbing Maura's hand as they walked back to the bench where Jane had been sitting.

"They were peculiar. But, cultural differences and maturity levels can play a large role in foreign countries," Maura started to explain. She was ready to launch into her factoids about Japanese social norms and their society when a large thunder crash boomed.

"Damn, it looks like it's gonna pour. Let's go to the parking garage," Jane rose and handed Maura her things.

"I'm not sure how far away the storm seems to be, the crash sounded a bit too high pitched. Maybe it was a low-flying plane?" Maura wasn't really concerned about their well-being, she was worried about the pair of teens that had taken off. Jane tugged her around the opposite corner and they hurried away. Once they had reached the entrance, Maura spun around, attempting to see the street behind them. There was no sight of Haruka or Michiru.  With a disappointed sigh, Maura got into the passenger's seat and locked the door.

They drove out of the garage and out into traffic, Jane made a right and once again Maur kept looking for the girls. All that appeared was a scorch mark on the pavement and what seemed to be cherry blossoms.

"That's weird," Maura said. "It's too late for cherry blossoms."

"Who knows? We’ve had weirder things happen in Boston."

Maura frowned and turned on the radio. She sat back and thought back on the conversation she'd had with Michiru.

"Hey Jane, are you free for a bit?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We...we need to talk, my conversation back there affected me more than I’d realized.”

"Sure. I'd love that,” Jane agreed.

  
  
  



End file.
